Different Like Me
by FreckledWriter
Summary: Ben and Lourdes have moments of understanding. (Read & Review and I'll make more.) Set in season 4.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: While we wait for the real writers to get back to us, I will attempt to entertain you. Could Season 4 hold a Lourdes/Hal romance? How about a Ben/Lourdes romance?**

The recent rains had made the grass as green as I could ever remember seeing it. For the first time in what must have been years, I could hear birds singing. The sun shone bright on our convoy of cars and trucks and they sparkled like diamonds. Lexi's smile was contagious and I found myself smiling despite everything.

I looked back to where the convoy had stopped for lunch. People were starting to gather near the "chuck wagon" so I told Lexi we should head back and get in line. It was a beautiful day. Summer was getting closer all the time. I wore a thin coat over my thin T-Shirt and Lexi only had a sweater on with her jeans.

We got in line behind Jenny and Bob, whose daughter I had treated for a cough several times. Since I had "woken up" from the nightmare that was being bugged, I realized that there were details here and there that were hazy. So without giving it a second thought I asked Jenny,

"How's Jessica doing?"

She jumped as if I had struck her. She spun around to look at me with wide eyes and I wondered if I had spoken too loudly. After recovering she finally said,

"She's fine. Doing great, thank you for asking."

I just smiled in reply. Two weeks and I still was being treated like I had the Black Plague. You would think after all of this time people would realize I was okay, that I was back to myself, but no. Jenny spun back around and grabbed Bob's arm with both hands and they scooted closer to the person in front of them.

I looked down at Lexi to see if she had caught what had happened between me and Jenny. She was crouched down looking at a butterfly that had landed on her hand. Suddenly a warm voice spoke quietly behind me.

"Don't worry about it. A week from now they will get hurt, or their kid will get hurt, and they'll come running to you."

I turned around and looked into a muscled chest. Looking a little further up I found the face of Ben Mason. When had Ben gotten so tall? And so muscular?

"I didn't think anyone would ever be nice to me again, but when they found out what my skills were, I had people begging me to come with them and help them on missions."

I smiled. I didn't know what to say. It was awkward talking about it. Ben smiled back at me and I realized that if anyone understood what I was going through it would be Ben. I looked around and realized that we were within ear shot of a lot of people.

"Do you think we could talk later?"

Ben nodded, then looked around. He thought for a moment then said, "I usually take the zero to four hour watch. Would you still be up? We could sit together."

"Yes, I've gotten good sleep the last couple of nights. Come find me, I'll sit with you and keep you company."

He smiled a smile that made me a feel giddy. Usually only Hal's smile had that effect on me.

* * *

The stars sparkled brilliantly but I no longer enjoyed staring at them. We sat down on the back of a truck that was parked at the perimeter of our camp.

"So, have people been treating you better? Do you still get looks? Whispers?" I asked Ben.

"I don't get looks anymore but not everyone knows how well I can hear. I hear people talk about not wanting their kids around me sometimes."

"I haven't treated anyone yet. I thought after two weeks people would see I'm me again, and I could start helping people. I hope I get the chance to try to make up for the damage I have done. I know I can't ever make it right, but I want to at least try to do some good."

I looked at Ben and he nodded as I spoke. I was already feeling better being able to talk to him.

"I know that I... I... killed people. But that was the bugged me. I want to help now. Why let my medical knowledge go to waste?"

"Give them a few more weeks. We'll have a big battle and they'll be a lot of wounded and people will be begging you for help. Once you've helped a few people they will remember you're the doctor and everything will be fine."

I smiled as Ben spoke to me, his voice soft and low. I was so glad I had taken the time to come out here and talk to him. I felt like I had a friend again. I may have to make sitting with him during his shifts a regular thing.


	2. Singing for Her Supper

AN: Sorry! I switched the narrator from 1st person to Omniscient because I like writing like that better. This story will kind of be from the point of view of Ben. Please read and if 2 people leave me a review saying to go back to 1st person I can do that!

Also, what kinds of situations do you want to see Ben and Lourdes go through together?

* * *

Ben tried to walk quickly through Charleston without looking panicked or suspicious. He knew he was failing at that because people were turning their heads to look at him as he speed walked down the trash-filled street. He couldn't help it. He had just heard it from one of the spiked kids. The boy had overheard some soldiers talking about going to The Nest because of who would be singing. They were going to be in Charleston for one week before pulling out for the road again.

The spiked kids liked Lourdes. She never hesitated to look at them and help them when they needed stitches after a battle. Some of them had thought she hadn't been as warm to them after Jamil died, but had chalked it up to depression and sadness at Jamil's death. They knew now that it was probably because she had been bugged. They were surprised to hear she was singing at The Nest. Usually only the rougher crowd hung out there. Lourdes had never set foot in the bar before, but tonight she would sing for two hours. Ben was hoping this was a test run and that he would be able to talk her out of doing it again, or stop her before she could get to the stage.

Someone as sweet as Lourdes did not belong in a bar like The Nest. Ben knew that Lourdes was upset that she couldn't serve as a doctor for the 2nd Mass since so many people didn't trust her. He hadn't realized she needed money. She must need money or supplies if she was willing to sing at The Nest. She was not buddies with Pope, in fact, from what Ben could tell, she merely tolerated him because he kept the 2nd Mass safe.

As Ben rounded the last corner and came near the entrance of The Nest he groaned. He could hear singing and he knew whose it was. He wouldn't be able to talk her out of it as she was already on stage. But he could make sure that she got home safe and he could talk her out of coming back. He slowed his steps considerably as he reached the entrance and pulled his hoodie up over his head. It was well known in the community that spiked kids were not welcome in Pope's bar. Ben had been hoping to move quietly enough so that no one would notice him and he could then get in and out quickly. Now he knew that he was going to have to stay for a while, but maybe there would be a chair in a shadowy corner for him to sit in away from everyone else.

No such luck. His dumb jock brother may not have noticed how pretty Lourdes was, but it had not escaped the attention of any of the other men. Ben had never been inside of The Nest before but from the conversations he had overheard, and was overhearing now, it was packed tonight. Ben put his head down and slowly made his way to the far wall where the lighting was dim. The bar wasn't exactly warm so luckily there were plenty of others who had coats on with their hoods up. Ben figured he wouldn't stick out.

Lourdes had just finished some slow song and now Tector, who sat beside her on a stool on the small stage, was playing a more upbeat tune on his guitar. Lourdes, who was standing up in front of a microphone, was tapping the heel of one of her black boots. A very sexy, spikey, pair of black boots. Ben didn't think he'd ever seen her wear those before. He had seen the paisley olive green dress she was wearing but not the boots. She didn't have on a coat but she was wearing slim jeans under the dress as usual.

Ben could tell she was nervous by the look on her face. But her voice didn't crack a bit as she started singing again. Most people there seemed to be enjoying it. How was he going to get her out of there without creating a scene? He looked at the stage and realized that while Lourdes could walk off the stage directly into the crowd, she could also step off to the side and walk behind the stage. There was probably a door on the side that he could take her out of. As long as it wasn't blocked, or locked, or otherwise unusable.

Ben slowly made his way up to the front of the room and slipped quietly past the stage to the side stage where he was concealed by a curtain. There was a spotlight on Lourdes and everyone was looking at her, no one had seen him. He made his way around the back and to the other side of the stage where he was pretty sure there was a door that let out to the alley.

Finally Tector asked the crowd to give Lourdes a hand, and after they did she smiled sweetly, nodded her head, and stepped off the stage toward the side that Ben was standing on. She took a few steps before she saw him.

"Ben. What are you doing here?" At first she looked excited, but then she looked around worried that he might have been seen. She was right to be worried.

"Well, _that _would be my question too since he _knows_ spiked kids aren't allowed in my bar." Pope had walked up the side of the stage to talk to Lourdes and was aware of Ben for the first time.

"I just came to walk her home. I can't imagine she wants to stay." Ben said trying, but failing, to keep the emotion out of his voice.

Pope turned to Lourdes who stammered out "Well, I am tired. I do think it's time for me to go home. I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure. Same time tomorrow night. But do not bring lizard boy back with you." Pope looked at Ben with a haughty look on his face. It had been a statement not a question. Ben decided there was no talking to Pope; he would just talk to Lourdes on the way home.

Lourdes walked to the door that let out to the alley. "Come on Ben. You can walk me home."

Ben walked out to the door, keeping an eye on Pope. He walked out behind Lourdes and shut the door.

"What are you doing here? Pope might have flipped out." Lourdes asked in hushed tone.

"What are _you_ doing here? You know the kind of guys that hang out here. If you need something why didn't you say anything? I'll get you whatever you need."

"How are you going to get me stuff? You give everything you get to Matt or the other spiked kids. Do you even have enough for you?" They were still speaking quietly.

"I'm fine. Matt has everything he needs right now. Plus people give stuff to dad all of the time for all that he's done for the 2nd Mass so we have extra. You should've said something Lourdes."

"Lyle and Pope have heard me sing before and suggested I sing at the bar to draw more customers. Besides we'll only be here for another week so I figured if I tried it and it was... if I didn't like it, I could not do it when we moved."

"In case you haven't noticed, Pope is not easy to negotiate with. What do you need?"

"I'm low on clothes and these shoes have holes in them. I didn't notice it when I was working inside all of the time, but when I'm outside my feet get cold. Pope gave me some shirts and he said he'd look for a pair of shoes that would fit me if I'd sing at The Nest."

I'll ask around and see if I can find you a good pair of shoes. Can you tell Pope that you're not coming back if I promise to get you some clothes?" Ben was hopeful.

"I already told him I'd be back. I might tell him my throat is sore tomorrow night and that I need a break, but I feel like I need to go back tomorrow because I already said that I would." Lourdes was too nice for her own good. Ben sighed.

"I wish you had talked to me before you made a deal with him."

"I just didn't think about you being able to get me stuff. Pope seems to be in the middle of everything here. I just figured he was my best bet since I'm kind of an outcast now."

"There are tons of "outcasts" here. Things aren't that bad. I promise it will get better soon."

They walked in silence from then until they got back to the tent where Lourdes kept her stuff. Tent City was still standing but the day after tomorrow they would all start dismantling it to move out. Lourdes opened the flap that led to her living space that was basically just a bedroom. She paused and turned to look at Ben.

"Thanks for walking me Ben. I also appreciate your concern, but I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself." She smiled at him.

Ben knew that he should argue with her, tell her no one should make deals with Pope if they could help it, but his voice caught in his throat. Even after everything she had been through she still had the sweetest smile. Ben gripped his gun tighter, glanced around uncomfortably, and sighed.

"Alright. But I'm here of you do need anything in the future."


End file.
